Home is Where the Heart is
by BlueBeam246
Summary: A series of One-Shots and Drabbles in the same universe as Somewhere to go Home to. Mainly focused on Emma and Jack, Emma discovering more about her powers, and general family thingys. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Cover art is by sharkie19 on DeviantArt
1. Welcome home

**Well, here it is. My first one-shot! This takes place right after the ending of the STGHT. If you haven't read it, this won't really make much sense, so you should go back and read it to get the background information. If you're a rebel and don't want to... then more power to you I guess... _Anyway._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I still don't own Rise of the Ruardians**

* * *

The Bennetts had been sent home, and Jack was exhausted. Turns out, dying, getting stabbed, dying AGAIN, and then having an all out snowball war was a little tiring. Jack was sitting in the back of the sleigh as it headed back to the pole. The other guardians were glancing at him occasionally as if checking to make sure he was really back. It had shaken everyone up when they thought they had lost their youngest member, yet again.

Jack's eyes were drifting closed when soft footsteps approached, accompanied with the rustle of feathers. He opened his eyes when they sat next to him and rested their head on his shoulder. Emma looked up at him and he smiled at her. Putting an arm around his little sister's shoulder, he drew her into a one armed hug, that she happily returned.

When they arrived at the pole, Jack and Emma were asleep. Jack had his back up against the side of the sleigh and Emma was using Jack's chest as a pillow, facing away from the rest of the group. One of her large black wings acted as a blanket, while the other hung limply to the ground. When the sleigh finally stopped, Jack awoke. He smiled down at his sister, then carefully got up, carrying her with him. It was a little difficult with her wings, but he managed.

She half woke up when they entered a warm lobby. She mumbled something about not being tired, but Jack just shook his head. "Sure you aren't." Then to North, he said, "Is there a room she could use?" North nodded and lead them down a hallway. There were two doors at the end. He pointed at the one at the very end. "That one is yours. It has a large window that is never closed. The other can be hers. It actually has a door leading to yours, but hers has a fireplace." Jack nodded and carefully carried her inside.

He set her on the bed, but she didn't let go of his hoodie. "No. Stay." Jack sighed. "Fine. you win. I'll stay." Satisfied, she released his hoodie and he sat next to her on the bed, running his hands through her hair.

"Is this real?" Jack looked at Emma in surprise. "What do you mean?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "For years, I dreamed that I would see you again. They were never quite like this, but they always ended. Every time, I would wake up and you were gone." Jack smiled at her, but he felt his heart break. "Yea Em. This is real. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, then sat up and hugged him tightly. She was crying, probably from being overwhelmed.

They sat there for awhile. "I have an idea. How about you come with me as I make my rounds? As we go, I can teach you about this century, catch you up on things you missed, and we can just hang out?" She looked up at him. "Ok." She said with a smile, then she laid back down, pulling Jack with her.

North came in the check on them a few hours later, only to find the two siblings asleep. Jack was on his back on the bed, Emma laying across his chest again. North chuckled quietly and left the room.

* * *

The next day, Jack was showing Emma around and pointing out all the different toys that she had never seen before. They reached the globe room and all of the other guardians were there. "And I take it you guys didn't really have time for formal introductions," Jack said, glancing around the room. "Well, That's North or Santa." Jack gestured towards the large Russian and he smiled at Emma kindly. "And Tooth, the Tooth Fairy." Tooth waved happily. "Sandy, the sandman." Sandy raised a glass of eggnog and nodded, smiling as well. "And finally, the Easter Kangaroo." Bunny glared at Jack while Emma suppressed a giggle. "And this is Emma." She looked up to see the guardians smiling at her warmly.

Suddenly she felt very shy, so she might have hidden behind Jack just a little. The guardians could tell she was a little nervous, so they quickly said their goodbyes and began heading out to do their normal duties.

'Come on. There is a whole world to show you." She looked up again and Jack was smiling at her. She nodded, and together they flew out the window into the gentle snowfall.

* * *

 **If you have any requests, go ahead and message me! I'll see what I can do! I've never done this kinda thing, so I have no idea how long it will be. I guess it depends on how many requests I get, and how much I want to write. If you want this series to last awhile, send in a request! (Reviews are also appreciated.)**


	2. Lost brother

**Hey guys! Next post! This is super fun to write. I don't really have anything to say about this one so...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"What's that?"

Emma pointed at a weird square thing with a glass screen that someone was poking as they walked by Her and Jack's perch on a fence.

"That's a phone. People use them to contact each other, play games, or just talk to their friends."

Emma frowned. "Why not just walk over and talk to them? Why use a phone-thingy?"

Jack laughed. "Because everyone in this century is anti-social and lazy." Emma playfully punched him in the arm. "Yea, like you." Jack put a hand to his chest and pretended to be hurt. Emma hurriedly flew into the air to avoid his retaliation, but it never came. He glared at her for a second then sighed.

"I'd chase you, but that involves getting up." He said, then promptly fell of the fence they had been sitting on, landing on his back in a snowdrift. "And I'm to lazy." Emma scoffed and landed next to him.

"You? Lazy? I hardly ever see you NOT moving!" Jack just continued to stare at the sky. "Not anymore." She shook her head at her older brothers antics and looked around. They were in a small town in Russia where Jack had just finished spreading snow and the were taking a small break. Jack had been showing her around and explaining some of the changes that had happened over the centuries.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snowball to the face. She spluttered and wiped the snow out of her eyes and saw Jack crouching on his staff in front of her. "THAT'S for calling me lazy." He replied, then he jumped off his staff, flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "Now come on. There is a snow day due in Paris." Together they took to the air.

She watched as her brother twirled in the air, laughing. She had lost him. She knew that the second he fell through the ice. She had been so sure that she would never hear his laugh again, or see him pull pranks or battle to the death in a snowball war.

She had lived a life most would consider happy, but it was never the same. Everyone she had known changed when Jack died. The usually playful and happy mood became more somber. More serious. She had been married off at 15. Her family was starving and needed the money. She had 2 kids and took care of them until she got sick and passed away at 44 years old.

When death brought her back as a 14 year old girl, Emma assumed it was because that's when her heart had died. That was how old she was when Jack left her. Jack had stopped twirling in the wind and saw the sad look on her face.

"You okay?" Emma shook herself out of her dark musings and looked at him again, forcing a smile.

"Oh. yea. I'm fine, just tired." she could tell Jack didn't believe her, but he didn't push. Instead, he tried to make it true. "Well, i know just what will wake you up. Lets see what those wings of yours can do!" Then he raced ahead of her, leaving a small flurry of snow behind.

A snowflake landed on her nose and suddenly her depressing thoughts seemed to disappear, and she chased after her brother, laughing.

Sure, she had lost jack before, but she had him back now.

* * *

 **Still nothing to say...**


	3. Exploring Powers

**Well, we all new Emma had to have more powers than just those wings, right? This is the when she just starting to figure them out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Emma sat in front a mirror. She scowled at it then closed her eyes, focusing. She had been flying with Jack for hours, but she was still unused to flight and had gotten tired, so they headed back to the pole. Jack had taken her to her room, but then he had to leave again. Jack being human for a week had delayed a lot of snow, so he had to work extra hard for a few days to catch up.

She felt a warmth at the base of her wings, and they began to feel lighter. She didn't dare open her eyes, just focused on the wings. After awhile, she couldn't feel them anymore. She opened her eyes and smiled. They were gone. She closed her eyes again and willed them back, feeling the familiar weight again.

She continued doing it until she didn't even have to close her eyes anymore. She called them back and stood up, going to find her brother. She wandered around the workshop, glancing at the all of the toys. She reached North's office and knocked.

"Come in." She entered and quietly closed the door behind her. North was working on an ice sculpture, but put it aside and turned to face her.

"Ah! Emma! Always a pleasure. Now. What is it you need?" Emma smiled at the man.

"I have something I want to show Jack. I figured out something about my powers!" She said excitedly. North smiled at her. "I think Jack is somewhere in The United States at the moment, and it would take you a long time to find him."

She looked crestfallen. "So what is it you've figured out?" She perked up again. Closing her eyes, she focused on hiding her wings. A gasp from North let her know she was successful. She opened her eyes again and saw North beaming at her. "Well done! That will come in handy." She smiled at the praise, then saw what North was working on.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the ice sculpture. It looked like two figures, one tall and skinny, while the other was shorter and had large wings. North looked back at it and chuckled.

"It is a Christmas present for Jack. As you have probably already guessed, it is the two of you."

She looked at it and was amazed by the amount of detail. "It's beautiful North." She said as she marveled over the piece of art. North chuckled lightly, "Glad to have your approval. Now, what do you say about the two of us finding Jack?" Emma looked up at North and nodded, following him out of the room.

North led her to a shelf with snowglobes on it. He grabbed one and glanced at her, then shook it. "I say… Jack Frost" He tossed the globe next to them and a swirling portal appeared.

"Thanks!" Emma said, called back her wings and flew into the center of the vortex. She had taken the portals once before, but not without Jack.

She tumbled out of the portal, only to find it was about 80 feet in the air. She was falling backward, and her wings weren't letting her flip back over. Then the wind picked up around her and Jack was falling above her, smiling.

"Well. This is a problem, isn't it?" She glared at him. "Ok. Fine. I'll help." He sighed and reached a hand down to her, his other tightly gripping his staff. She grabbed it and he pulled them both up until she could finally fly again.

"I'm gonna have to figure out how to turn over," She said as she looked down to see they were now about 50 feet from the ground. Then she remembered why she was here. "Oh, yeah! Come on! I wanna show you something!" She said, then she dove towards the ground, landing on top of a building.

"So you know how my wings can get kinda in the way, right?" Jack nodded hesitantly "Ok… why am I worried about how this will end?" She glared at him again, then concealed her wings yet again. Jack was startled. "Tada!" She said spinning in a circle. "Well. I did not see that coming." She hugged him. "I wonder what else I can do!" Jack groaned playfully. "This is gonna take awhile. Well. while we wait, I declare that we have a snowball fight with some of the nearby kids and confuse some parents."

* * *

 **I can totally picture Jack as the kind of brother that will say: "Well, Thats unfortunate" and then do nothing to fix it until he actually feels like it...**

 **Huh... my brothers just like that... except he never really feels like helping...**


End file.
